This invention relates to a liquefied gas lighter having a frame or body devised with a reservoir for liquefied gas; an exhaust chimney, it being possible for a gas flow to arise between the reservoir and the chimney; flow shut-off means comprising a lid, a non-variable rate-of-flow limiter; and means for guiding the flow from inside the reservoir to the flow shut-off means.